1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to anchor assemblies for slickline setting tools for downhole inflatables such as packers and bridge plugs. In particular, the invention is directed to anchor assemblies capable of providing resistance to slickline pumps so the slickline pumps can be reciprocated and the inflatables can be inflated.
2. Description of Art
Downhole inflatable devices such as bridge plugs and packers are well known in the industry, each having been extensively used over a substantial number of years. While bridge plugs and packers are distinct devices, for purposes of this application, the term “inflatables” refers to bridge plugs and packers, as well as any other downhole well device that is set through inflation.
Inflatables can be set within a wellbore using a slickline that is reciprocated upward and downward to reciprocate a pump that is part of the downhole string connected to the slickline. The pump forces fluid, e.g., wellbore fluid, into the inflatable causing the inflatable to expand and set within the wellbore. In order for the slickline to exert sufficient force to reciprocate the pump, the slickline first must be anchored within the wellbore. By anchoring the slickline, resistive force is provided so that the slickline can pull upward and push downward with the weight of the string to reciprocate the pump and, thus, inflate the inflatable. Because the slickline can inflate the inflatables by mechanical reciprocation, the slickline is not required to be capable of carrying electricity or otherwise carry electrical sources such as batteries to set the anchor assembly.